


...Coming around again,

by pinkyapples



Series: Teen Wolf Thingies [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life rarely goes according to plan and Peter Hale's definately did not.  But when he unexpectedly gets a third chance at it, he grabs the chance to build something for his family, both past and present.  In doing so things finally come together for the McCall-Hale pack of Beacon Hills. </p><p> </p><p>Based loosely on very 'hot' photo of Ian Bohen astride Motorbike, very much work in progress and no idea where will lead. Assuming is continued, let me know what think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...I know nothin' stays the same

It begins with youthful exuberance, a girls night out to celebrate graduating university and the beginning of 'adult' life. There's a night club they've been wanting to visit since 'forever' and this night, they're in. There are shots drunk, carefree chatting and joking and 'checking out the merchandise'. The shiest of them is the one that attracts the 'hot-like-scorching' man of their good natured flirting. He has the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She's never been good at socialising and her attempts at flirting usually end in disaster and embarrassment. He seems to know this instinctively and they simply talk for most of the night. In the early morning they walk all the way back to her apartment. He kisses her chastely goodnight. They meet again, for coffee, for lunch, for dinner. They sleep together for the first and only time on the eve of her return to her hometown. He worships her body and leaves her with a kiss to the forehead and a whispered "sweet dreams".

Her homecoming is met with a series of unfortunate events. Her parents die when fire breaks out at the restaurant where they were attending an anniversary dinner together with their neighbours and extended family. The death toll is thirteen. Her parents, four staff and the seven family members gathered to celebrate her neighbors anniversary. She inherits their trailer park and its assorted residents. 

Nearly a month goes by before she realizes she is pregnant. She thinks about trying to contact the father. She thinks about having an abortion. She doesn't get one. There's an apathy that settles over her and she decides to let nature decide whether or not she's fit for motherhood. And so the days pass, "Young Bob", who must be in his early sixties helps run the park. She's thankful for his company, even if it means listening to him advise her on the best way to raise a pup. If she had the energy she'd argue that she isn't a bitch, but she can't be bothered. Instead she distracts him by getting him to reminisce about his younger days as a biker. He laughs and regales her with stories of improbable adventures he had alongside members of what he calls his 'nomadic wolf pack'. 

At the beginning of her second trimester that the first of his 'wolfpack' turns up. "Old Bob" is some twenty years younger than "Young Bob". He's pale and uncoordinated and she wonders how on earth he could possible control the monster 'hog' he rides. He and "Young Bob" argue about any and everything except how to raise a pup. After a particularly trying day, filled with nothing but complaining caravaners, a fickle cash register and unseasonally hot weather she snaps and lets them both know exactly what she thinks about their puppy advice.

That night she is kidnapped by hunters determined to kill the abomination she carries. That night she learns not all myths are fictitious and that the supernatural world is real. That night she cries herself to sleep under the watchful gaze of two mythical monsters while the remains of her human kidnappers burn to ashes. The next day the two Bobs explained that her neighbours were the Alpha Mates of a werewolf pack most of whom were killed in the same fire that claimed her parents. They told her that her parents never knew the truth about their neighbours but that they were considered pack nevertheless. "Young Bob" said that he and the other members of his 'wolf pack' were affiliated but not members of the local pack. When they told her the child she was carrying was probably a wolf cub because of the smell of her urine she kicked them out, locked the door and hid from the world for the next three days.

By the fourth day she decided that as far as her child was concerned they were talking rubbish. The rest of what they had told her, that evidence she had seen with her own eyes and knew to be truth. She tracked both men down, told them if they ever referred to her as yet unborn child as a pup again she'd castrate them. Then she gave them both a hug, thanked them for saving her life and suggested they contact the rest of their pack. When Peter James Morrison was born six months later his pack consisted of a motley crew of biker werewolves, a cantankerous cat lady (an elderly aunt of the late Alpha who had been living anonymously in a nursing home) and his mother who had reluctantly taken on the mantel of Pack Mom. 

By his first birthday, the cantankerous cat lady was known as Granny, his mother was still Pack Mom and "Old Bob" had his own pup. "Young Bob" and "MisFit" were living together and making a 'respectable' living fixing bikes. "Wingnut", "Roadkill" and "Tom" came and went at whim and "Tiny" went back to school. "PJ" celebrated his second birthday the day Kate Argent and her cronies burnt down The Hale Manor. Only "Young Bob" and "MisFit" knew that Peter Hale was the boy's father and that was through their own investigations. She hadn't told a sole who the father was, not because she was ashamed but rather to keep her son and new family safe. Both wolves respected that and kept the information to themselves.

Time passed. PJ was a rambunctious toddler and apple of "Granny's" eye. He was the only one of the pack her cats didn't attack and that included his mother. "Tiny" graduated high school and went to the same university as his mother had, Stanford. "Old Bob" married and swapped his bike for a minivan. "Young Bob" and "MisFit" thought it hilarious, almost as hilarious as the others thought their respectable living fixing bikes. The pack mourned the loss of "Roadkill" to an accident involving high speed and his namesake. "Wingnut" found himself another pack and "Tom" continued living nomadically.

"Old Bob,s'" pup, William, and PJ are inseparable and a right pair of mischief makers. They are just starting grade two when Peter Hale awakens from his coma and wreaks havoc on an unsuspecting Beacon Hills, irrevocably changing the lives of several teenagers and indirectly his unknown son. "MisFit" leaves the trailer park. "Young Bob" says she's gone to comfort an old friend during a family crisis. It's partly true as she and Patsy are old friends. The family crisis is observing the fallout of Peter Hale's revenge. It means "MisFit" is at Beacon Hills when Peter dies. That she is there through the Kanima and resurrection of Peter Hale and that she inadvertently makes friends with on Stiles Stilinski, who, she tells "Young Bob" is the teenage equivalent of their PJ.

Peter's actions have a ripple effect among the supernatural community. When the dust settles and the Hale-McCall Pack regain control of the Hale territory, the general view is that True Alpha or not, the pack doesn't have what it takes for longevity. "Young Bob" and "MisFit" think differently and decide the time is right to tell Pack Mom they know Peter Hale is PJ's father. She's hurt that they kept the information from her. Outraged when the full story of his family's murder and its fallout are told. Disbelieving and frightened when they tell her Peter somehow resurrected himself, but ultimately confused as to what they want from her.

"Your kid has a claim to the territory" Young Bob says. "He needs to know his father," MisFit says. "He's not like his father," she says. "Maybe not, maybe he's just a late bloomer, it happens, doesn't matter the breed." Young Bob observes. They watch PJ and pup William play, each lost in their thoughts. "I can't just waltz into another person's home and, I don't know..." she says and calls absentmindedly for the boys to be careful in their play. "Actually, you probably can. At least you could, if you wanted to," MisFit says. She explains that due to zoning laws the land where the remains of the Hale house stand are owned by the Beacon Hills Council although the preserve and several hundred acres bordering a neighboring county are owned by the remaining Hale Family. This means that theoretically, if someone was to make an offer to pay what was owed in various federal, state and local back-taxes, they could own the Hale House. 

Pack Mom dismisses any further thought as William and PJ come up to the office verandah. For the next couple of days thoughts about Peter Hale fill her mind. A series of 'what might have been' distractions that nearly drive her mad and certainly would have if not for a frantic call from PJ's school telling her that both PJ and William had suddenly run out of their class and couldn't be found. "Young Bob" summoned the pack and while she drove into town and met with the school and police the wolves combed the outer suburbs and scattered parklands. Eventually, Tom found the two pups quivering by the entrance to the town tip. Apparently, PJ had started to shift while at school and William had pulled him out of class and then run to the only place he could think safe. PJ and William stayed at home of the following week and full moon. It was PJ's first and William's second and as she watched her son, now pup, chase his tail Pack Mom figured it was time she faced facts and contacted his father. Assuming he still lived in Beacon Hills. Also assuming he knew or even remembered her and that he would acknowledge fatherhood.


	2. ...but if your willin' to play the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes another year before She is convinced by her pack and Stiles Stilinski to meet up with Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story S3B has taken place. Still haven't seen it but like the idea of PJ's pack indirectly helping Stiles post-Nogistune PSTD and also think works better with story idea. Anyway, once again, flying (writing) by the seat of my pants and generally no attempt made to research. Let me know what think.

It takes another year before she sets foot in Beacon Hills for the first time.  PJ and William are now on summer holidays before they begin grade four.  Boisterous soon-to-be-eight year olds and a right pair of mischief makers.  She abandoned any plans to meet with the surviving Hales directly after hearing confirmed (via "MisFit") and unconfirmed rumors of Alpha Packs, Darach Sacrifices and Possession.  It was too much of a horror story made real for her to deal with and nothing she heard made her feel the town was a safe environment for two children, let alone two werewolf pups.  The True Alpha's pack were still holding the territory, just and that seemed to owe more to the combined stubbornness of his best friend and Peter Hale.  At least that was the impression she got from "MisFit" who may have been biased, being an incurable romantic.

She meets Stiles Stilinski by the accidental design of "MisFit".  The boy had become an unofficial adoptive son to "The Ladies" of the nightclub "The Jungle", Patsy being one of the Ladies and MisFit friends with Patsy.  When the fallout from his Nogistune possession settled, it was "The Ladies" who provided a neutral shoulder to lean upon.  MisFit happened by one day and the boy had asked about his Triumph.  Something sparked and before long Stiles was a regular visitor to the Trailer Park.  She didn't know what he'd told his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, but she doubted it was the truth.  She didn't doubt that despite this, his father was relieved that Stiles seemed to be getting better following the whole possession ordeal.  

He'd been visiting for nearly a month before he commented on the pack.  Young Bob and MisFit's business had grown in the years since her parents death and they now employed two more of Young Bob's "Nomads".  Custom Bikes, motorized and pedal, were good business and suited the work ethic of the two wolves and their employees.  Tiny was in his last year at Stanford and Tom was still living a nomad's life.  Old Bob and his missus moved closer to Beacon Hills, living on the edge of the county line, adjacent to the north-western border of the Hale Preserve.  It allowed William and PJ to run wild during the full moon and was close enough that any Hale, meaning Peter, patrolling the territory could follow their scent if curious.  At least that was the story they and Young Bob came up with when telling Pack Mom.  

They are sitting on the porch of the trailer park office drinking coffee when Stiles turns to her and asks her who is the Alpha of their pack.  

"I suppose it's Young Bob," she answers absentmindedly.  

"Oh, I thought his eyes were yellow" Stiles commented.  

"His wolf's eyes?  Yes, they are.  Why?" She asks turning to face him.  Stiles shrugs takes another sip of his coffee and putting aside his mug asks her if she'd always known about the supernatural.  She tells him about her homecoming, her parents death and inheriting the trailer park and the residents who lived there.  About how she was kidnapped and how Young Bob saved her and discovering the supernatural.  He listens and doesn't speak for a long time after she finishes her tale. 

"PJ is Peter Hale's son, isn't he?"

"Yes,"

"Why haven't you told him?" Stiles asks looking at the boy in question helping one of the mechanics work on a Ducatti.

"Because he isn't the man I remember.  Because your hometown isn't safe for PJ.  Because I'm afraid of what he'll do, afraid of what I'll do," she says honestly.  Surprised that she feels relaxed enough to do so in this strange boys company.

"I was there when Derek killed him.  I helped, threw a Molotov cocktail at him.  When he came back from the dead;" he pauses and looks off into the distant nothing.  "I think you should tell him.  Peter, he's still furious about what happened to his family.  I don't think revenging their deaths was enough for him.  He'll never accept Scott as an Alpha, much less his pack and I don't know how long it'll be before he try and kill him or another Alpha and make a play for the territory."

"That's not exactly encouraging me to seek him out."  She bluntly replied.  Stiles rubbed his face in frustration, sighed deeply and continued speaking.

"Peter, I don't know what he was like before the fire.  They don't talk, Derek or Cora.  But I think he must have been okay, very "The Pack first, Peter second"," Stiles again pauses.  Picks up his, now cold, coffee and takes a sip, grimaces then speaks again.

"I kind of get him, you know.  I'd do anything to help, to protect Scott.  He's my best friend.  But he never wanted to be a werewolf and he's not cut out for leading and the Hales are a mess and I just don't want to see him dead and he will be if he doesn't start listening.  Or at least listening to the right people, Deaton's a quack."

She listens, watches the things he doesn't say with words but shouts with body language.  Thinks that he and Peter have more in common now with each other than either she or his friend would.  She's distracted by PJ coming over to them and reporting, verbatim, what the mechanic thinks about Italian engineering.  Stiles is trying hard not to laugh and not helping her try and explain that Kim swears to much and PJ shouldn't follow his example.  "But Mum, Kim doesn't swear he just 'fucks' creatively.  Young Bob swears 'cause he says MisFit's got a 'cunt' but MisFit's a "er-mafro-bite" and so calling her that is swearing.  Old Bob says so," PJ tells his mother with all the exasperation of an eight year old.  Stiles bursts out laughing, she slaps him behind the ears and drags PJ off to shower and change.

Stiles is in his jeep, readying to make the hour long return trip to Beacon Hills when she approaches him.  Leaning against the passenger side door she smiles at him shyly and for a moment looks years younger.  He can almost imagine it was what she looked like when Peter first met her.  The moment passes when she speaks, "Kim has that part for your friends motorbike.  I could bring it over, take PJ to see your place?"  "Yeah, That'd work," Stiles says and drives away.  He's taking a huge gamble, he knows this, but there's the potential for reconciliation, not just for Peter but for the whole fractured McCall-Hale pack.  They need something to bring them together, something to remind them, to remind him, that good things still happen.  That being a part of the supernatural world can be a life affirming experience and not an endless cycle of evil.

He thinks if anyone can make that happen it's Nadine Morrisson and her Nomadic Wolves.


	3. ...it's comin' around again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... a little more insight into the Nomadic Wolves  
>  Stiles is visited and Peter finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't be bothered with Argents so they're killed off, more or less.  
> Nothing researched and unbeta'd and for some reason Sheriff is Mikel - I'm blaming the dog for that call.

__The Nomadic Wolves are a loose affiliation of supernatural bikers and other misfits that provide clean-up where supernatural justice has been metered out.  Young Bob is the unofficial leader of the pack and by default and without knowing it, Nadine Morrisson is his anchor.  Young Bob and his Wolves, Humans and supernatural misfits have found a home in the Trailer Park she runs and the general indifference she shows to anything outside of her son's well being.  It is freeing for them in a way they haven't had before, especially after the tragedy that bought her into their lives and knowledge of the supernatural._ _

_Young Bob, Tom and Wingnut observe the circus that is Kate Argent's funeral.  Tom sends out a series of texts when Gerald Argent appears then turns off his cell.  Young Bob and  Wingnut grunt and huff before turning back to the pickup parked at cemetery's side entrance._ _Tom idles up to the drivers side window._

_"You need any help?" he asks indicating to the box loaded in the back.  "_

_Nah, she's all in pieces now, shouldn't be a problem" Wingnut drawls rolling the first of many cigarretts._

_Tom nods and rides off, there's coroners to payoff and he'll need to set up somewhere to keep an eye on Gerald Argent._ _After Young Bob and Wingnut take care of the dismembered body of one Kate Argent they return to their lives .  Months later when Tom comes to them with the news of Gerald Argents own codebreaking.  Needless to say Gerald soon disappears from the hospice where Chris had placed him._

_Tom and Chris know each other and the hunter couldn't care less what happens to his father._

_************    ****************   *********************_

The rumble of motorbikes disturbs the saturday morning routine of the Stilinski household as Misfit and Tom pull into their driveway.  The Sheriff raises an eyebrow as Stiles rushes down the stairs and out the door.  He wonders how long it will take his son to realise he's only wearing his boxers.  The audible swearing and responding laughter answers his question and by the time he's opened the door, Stiles is standing on the porch beetroot red and trying not to panic.

Sheriff Stilinski scruffs his son's hair and extends his hand towards Tom, "Thanks for the text Tom.  You staying long or passing through?".

"You know each other?" Stiles asks scandilised. 

Tom laughs easily and answers the boy, "We served together".  Stiles looks at the man and as if reading his mind Tom smirks and tells him, "I falsified my age.  Your father vouched for me, let me serve instead of becoming a delinquent"

"You turned 18 the day we finished basic training.  I just pointed that out to Murphy," Mikel Stilinski said and cut off any further query from his son by turning to MisFit.

"Miss Mikaela, nice to see you again.  Who are your friends?"  MisFit turned to Nadine Morrisson and PJ making the introductions and offering a brief explanation to their visiting Stiles.  Stiles shuffled towards the stairs as she spoke because, technically speaking he was supposed to be seeing a therapist instead of sending time with MisFit and Nadine.

Mikel Stilinski wasn't a fool, he couldn't do his job as Sheriff if he was, he already knew Stiles had bailed on his therapist. He overlooked it because of the improvement in his son's appetite and reduced truancy.  If Stiles' friendship with the bikers and the Jungle drag queens helped him cope with all things supernatural and crippling guilt he felt following the Nogitsune; so be it.  Mikel knew which battles to pick where Stiles was concerned and until otherwise proven wrong, Tom and his cohorts got the benefit of doubt.

Stiles watched his father and visitors with complete and utter confusion.  PJ broke his train of thought demanding to know if he could also run around in his underpants.  His father said no and that he could go with Stiles and help him finish getting dressed as he, Stiles, still had trouble doing so.

"Dad! Unfair," Stiles grumbled but headed back upstairs to his room.  PJ followed and they ended up playing video games while the adults talked downstairs. 

Tom left to visit Chris Argent before he and Issac Lahay left for France.  Tom wanted to offer the grieving hunter his condolences and the young wolf the name of an alpha close to where they would be living.  She was something of a maverick and would probably be more support to the grieving pair than any traditional family or pack.

************  **************   ***************'

 Peter Hale was used to being on the fringe of pack life.  He wasn't estranged from his family but as their resident legal advisor, both Pack and Human, a certain aloofness was required if he was to remain impatial and unbiased.  Although he embraced his wolf and its love of the hunt and full moon, Peter himself wasn't a huge fan of nature and living more or less in isolation nearly drove him up the wall, so to speak.

When the opportunity came to further study and Stanford he took it and the two years of his Masters degree prior to the Hale Fire were some of the best times of his life.  He especially enjoyed the last week as he met a young woman who managed the rare feat of appealing both to himself and his wolf. 

Nadine was shy, compared to her friends but Peter was attracted to her nonetheless.  There was an understated sense of confidence to her and he found that she could keep apace with his conversation with only the occassional need to aske for clarification or explanation.  She was attractive in a girl-next-door-way that was the opposite of what he usually liked.  He had every intention of keeping in contact with her after returning to Beacon Hills but fate intervened.  First with the news of her parents tragic death and then with the death of his own parents and change of Alpha.

They tried to keep in contact for a while but after a couple of months both realised the timing wasn't right.  Peter's roll within the pack grew until he was Talia's unofficial enforcer and her official legal advisor.  He would occassionally hear reference to the town where Nadine lived with regard to a rebel motorcycle club who had their base there.  They had a reputation of being clean-up to the supernatural but The Hale Pack had never needed them.  Still, a year before his life went up in flames, Peter had met with two of their members while visiting a neighbouring pack on business.  Old Bob and Wingnut struck him as competent men and he'd taken their contact details for future reference, should the need arise.

Seven years later he'd contacted Wingnut about disposing of his annoying nurse's body.  Peter never knew whether or not his call had been received as Derek ripped out his throat that night. 

***************  **********  *************** 

Peter brushed off the last of forest undergrowth from his trouser leg and looked towards the burnt out shell of his family's home.  He looked towards the two council employees busily stomping around the wreckage measuring, notating and repeating the procedure until they had circumnavigated the house, twice. 

Somebody had approached the council to buy the homestead and the council had called Derek, who vetoed the notion and then fled with Cora for parts unknown.  A series of increasingly angry phonecalls, voice messages and terse texts ensured before Peter informed his nephew and niece that he was taking care of the matter once and for all and they could 'lump it'.

Which lead to him standing here waiting to officially be told that the house was inhabitable and should be demolished and that the council would approve a building permit for a new home adjacent to the existing house.  The sight of the new home was the only thing the three Hale survivors agreed upon.  None wanted to rebuild upon what was essentially a burial site.

The two councilmen finished up their business and all three returned to Town Hall where papers were signed, back taxes, council utilities and other miscellaneous expenses were paid and Peter was free to begin rebuilding the family home. 

*******************  ***********  ************ 

The Harley Davidson parked in the driveway of Sheriff Stilinski's home was an unusual sight, not least because of the sidecar attached.  Peter admired the machine for some minutes before turning his attention to the house.  He could hear four heartbeats, Stiles', two adults and a child's.  He could also smell wolf and he had to push down hard on his own wolf urge to defend.  At least until he'd had chance to evaluate these strangers.

Stiles answered the door and then retreated back into the house leaving Peter standing in the hallway wondering what to do.  His was drawn towards the kitchen where he could hear people talking.  Stiles was leaning against island talking to a statuesque woman whom Peter recognised as belonging to Wingnut's motorcycle club, or gang, he was never sure of the terminology.  The woman extended her hand and introduced herself as Mikaela Jones aka MisFit.  Peter raised an eyebrow in Stiles direction awaiting explanation.

"Don't worry ZombieWolf, you're still my favourite freak" Stiles sing-songed then grew more serious, "I met Miss Mikaela at the shrink's office I was supposed to go to for, well, you know.  Anyway she knows Patsy and we go talking and I blew off the shrink to hang out with her and Nadine.  'Cause she knows about us and its just better to talk to somebody in the know bout - stuff."

Stiles tapered off and stared into space, lost in whatever emotion referencing the Nogitsune had awakened.  Peter stepped forward and scented him before turning to the woman.  "I'm glad someone's helping him.  His Alpha is useless."

Misfit chuckled, "Stiles told us about Scott.  About a few things actually, you've had a rough time of it here.  Which reminds me, Wingnut took care of your problem and a few others as well.  Should be free running for the foreseeable future, bar the usual trouble."

Peter hummed, "Good to know, thank him for me."

"Thank who, for what?" Stiles asked rejoining the conversation.  "Wingnut, Father and daughter disposal." MisFit replied and left it at that, Stiles shook is head clear of the possiblities that answer conjoured and turned to Peter.

"So, I've kind of gone ahead and invited an old friend of yours here.  Hope you don't mind?" He said just as the back door opened and a child rushed into the kitchen. His mother called after him, "PJ, don't run inside you'll break something and then the Sheriff will be mad."

Nadine Morrisson walked into the kitchen.  Peter looked at her, then at the young boy and then back to her. 

"Hello Peter, I see you've met your son."

 


	4. ...So don't mind if I fall apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops: forgot to mention some discussion about abortion and how character feels - no preaching one way or another intended.

"Bullshit!"

"He said a rude word Mum"

"I can prove it Peter, use your senses"

"No! Lies! All Lies!"

"You let go of my Mum"

"Scram Mutt! Ouch, what the fuck?!"

"Oh my god, Mikaela make some popcorn"

"Stiles what have we told you about pushing the big red button?"

"Not to, but c'mon this is hilarious," Stiles received a tap to the head from Miss Mikaela and just like that some semblance of order was returned to the room.  Peter released his chokehold on Nadine.  Nadine patted her son on the head and PJ stopped biting Peter's hipbone.  The boy was still wolfed out but as the mood of the room calmed down and he saw his mum was okay he returned to normal.

Peter stared coldly between mother and son before turning his gaze to the other two.  Stiles was grinning like a maniac and making stabbing motions with his finger.  Misfit (Miss Mikaela) rolled her eyes and set about making tea, or coffee, anything to relieve the tension.  She cuffed Stiles harder on the back of his neck as she passed and the teen stopped his manic teasing.

"Lies!" Peter stated and left the room stumbling towards the backyard.  Nadine breathed deeply and followed. 

Peter stood in the middle of the backyard shaking.  His skin itched and flushed and he felt his wolf rising wanting to run, to escape.  He heard someone behind him and spun around.  Nadine stood still, tilted her head, arms to her side, palms facing outwards, as close as she allowed herself to submission.

"That wasn't how I had planned on introducing the two of you.  Just so you know," she offered a tentative smile.

"Wasn't it?" Peter replied after several minutes of staring at each other, "When exactly did you think to tell me?  When the boy was 18?"

"Probably.  You think they'll have invented an instant child/adult pill within the next ten years?" Nadine quipped.

"Probably, at least the Druids or Witches will have." Peter  rubbed a hand over his hair and shook himself, "Christ! what a mess."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked moving towards her.  He walked passed her to where a couple of chairs under an apple tree and sat down.  Nadine came to sit beside him.  They slipped into a comfortable silence while listenig to the noise of surrounding neighbourhood.  At last she answered his question.

"The plan was to go home and do all the expected family stuff one does after graduation, then look for a job and then call you and see if you remembered me and if you wanted to, I don't know, maybe date?" She paused and turned her head back towards the house.  Peter said nothing.

"I was at an interview when the fire broke out killing Mummy and Daddy and things," Peter reached out and clasped her shoulder, part comfort, part solidarity. She leaned into his touch and continued.  "It was a mess after that and by the time I found out I was pregnant we'd already decided the timing wasn't right.  Thankyou for your kind words and the phone calls by the way.  It was something normal during the aftermath."

"I would have done more but Talia needed me at the time.  I guess you've some idea now how pack works," Peter said, Nadine hummed in acknowledgement.

"I was in denial for a long time.  Didn't have the energy to care one way or another for the baby.  I didn't want an abortion, actually I was to far along in the pregnancy for that to be an option.  Anyway, hunters kidnapped me and that's how I found out about the supernatural, why my parents died and things really went to shit."

Peter withdrew his hand from her shoulder and inched away from her, Nadine didn't comment further and they sat in silence again.  Uncomfortable this time while Peter processed all she'd said.  The idea that she'd consider abortion upset him, not so much because it would have been his child terminated but more so because he couldn't reconcile the Nadine he'd known then with such a decision.

"I was 23 years old Peter.  Things were supposed to be different.  I'm glad they changed.  Being pregnant opened more doors than it closed.  My life turned out to be blessed.  I wish yours had been." Nadine shifted so she could face Peter.  She reached out and took his hands in hers.  Peter closed his eyes.  A kind of peace settled upon them and the world seemed to drift away.

"I'm so tired 'Dine, so goddamned tired" Peter bought her hands up and kissed them.  He stood up and gestured for her to follow.  Stiles and Misfit watched them walk out the back gate onto the running track that ran behind the house and into the preserve.

"Where's Mummy?" PJ asked.

"She and Peter are taking a walk.  Do you want how many bad guys my dad's caught today?" Stiles crouched down in front of the boy.

"No.  I have to go save mummy, he tried to kill her" PJ made to rush out after his mother but MisFit grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up and onto the kitchen island.

"I know it seemed like that but he won't do anything to hurt her.  Sometimes, when we get surprise news, people react in ways they wouldn't normally do.  Okay?" She said.

"I've been watching them while they were outside PJ.  Your mum is fine.  Besides, Miss Mikaela has told me all about how she got mad with Young Bob, so I know she can handle Peter." Stiles added.  This seemed to assure PJ and he nodded.

"I want to go see the Sheriff and bad guys now," he said.  Stiles and MisFit chuckled and after locking up the house they drove down town to the Sheriff's Office.

************  ************  *************

They walked companionably  until the ruins of the Hale house came into sight.  His wolf rose unbidden at the site of such destruction and he had to fight to regain control.  Nadine backed away from him and waited patiently.

"That bitch took everything!  My Family.  My Sanity.  My Future.  She took everything and for what?  Stupid slut destroyed her own family in the process.  Unless Chris has a bastard daughter somewhere the Argent line is as dead as the Hale's." Peter kicked at a broken bord.

"You still have family Peter.  Still have a pack," Nadine spoke softly.

"Yeah! some family, ran away as far as they could and never came back until I made them." Peter muttered bitterly.  "She should have known better.  He should have known better."

"How could they?  Laura had just 24 and Derek was 16.  For Christ's sake Peter, you do remember what you were like at that age?  A hot woman pays you attention and you're going to act like an adult?  Add the fact that he was grieving the death of his first girlfriend and it isn't any wonder the boy fell for Kate Argent."  Nadine threw her hands up in frustration, "Laura was in shock.  You were as good as dead and she had Derek to think about.  You can play "could've, should've, would've" all you like but that's the reality she found herself in at the time and all things considered, the right choice.  Don't look at me like that, in the aftermath of such tragedy, she did the best she could."

"And afterwards, when it was clear I wasn't dead?" Peter growled in frustrated anger.

"Could've, would've, should've.  You'll never know.  Neither of you got the chance to answer those questions.  I don't blame you for your revenge Peter.  If not for motherhood, I believe I could have gone a similar path."  Nadine stated.

Neither spoke.  Peter drifted apart, occassionally sifting through the rubble and Nadine walked the perimeter of the house, trying to get a sense of what it might have been like when standing. 

"I loathe Scott McCall" Peter began, "His attitude and morals have already cost the lives and threatened the sanity of his so-called brother.   Derek wasn't much of an Alpha but he did try and accommadate the needs of his beta's.  He did understand pack.  Understood the needs of the wolf."

"You did bite the first available human Peter, at least so I've been told. Are you surprised they didn't bond with you?" Nadine said, continuing to play devils advocate.

"Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't looking for a friggin' sheep.  McCall never did and never will accept that he's now a werewolf and makes him more dangerous than I ever was as Alpha!" Peter kicked out at the nearest wall and it fell down.  He jumped out of the way and stepped off the porch onto the dead lawn. 

"That's what I loathe about the boy.  That and he doesn't really have a concept of family.  I greatly admire Melissa McCall but Scott's limited by his own family experience.  He doesn't really understand family, or pack, loyalty.  Even with Stiles guiding him.  I really should have bitten that boy."  Peter looked out at the forest bordering the homestead yard.

"That probably would have been an even bigger disaster," Nadine noted, "I imagine that his wolf would have been ruthless in the extreme.  He possesses that quality already, and that's just through casual acquaintanceship."

"Yes, he would have killed me and become Alpha within a week.  He really was something as a Nogitsune host." Peter admitted.

"You like him?" Nadine asked.

"He and Lydia Martin are the only two of Scott's so-called pack I can stand.  I doubt they feel the same way," Peter said a little wistfully, those bridges he'd burned during his madness. 

It was a pity because he felt sure that he could offer them both more help learning about the supernatural and their gifts than ever Alan Deaton could.  But Peter was the pack outcast, not omega, their stupid Alpha was oblivious to the threadbare bond between he and Peter. 

The tenuous nature of his pack bond and the estrangement with Derek and Cora was part of the reason for him taking action and rebuilding the Hale home.  Although now he apparently had another child building a true family home seemed possible.  Peter didn't doubt that Nadine's boy was his son.  It just remained to be seen what his mother wanted from him.

"Are either you, Derek or Cora planning on rebuilding your home?" Nadine asked coming to stand beside Peter and look out at the forest.

"Yes. The council approached me about possible selling the land and I vetoed it.  Paid off whatever was owing them and now I'm going to rebuild.  Adjacent to the existing house.  It's...", Peter left the rest unsaid.  Nadine snickered beside him and he turned towards her, eyebrow raised in askance.

"Sorry.  I might have had something to do with that, or at least Young Bob and Misfit.  They made a case for me buying the land," she said with a smile.

"You surround yourself with some very dubiously moral people Miss Morrisson," Peter solemnly said.

"Well obviously, just look at who my lover and PJ's father was," Nadine scoffed in reply and Peter laughed at her audacity.

"I wouldn't mind buying that ten acres adjacent to the trailer park Tom's been staying at.  Alongside the northwest access road to the preserve.  It's been handy for whatever mischief Young Bob and the boys get up to," Nadine mused aloud and Peter laughed even harder.

Nadine smirked and shoved him aside just as her mobile rang.  Peter watched her with amusement and heard Stiles explaining that he, MisFit and PJ were down at the Sheriff's Office interrogating criminals.

"Mikel Stilinski either has the patience of a saint or is labotomised.  I'm not sure I should allow PJ to meet with Stiles anymore, he's got enough bad influences around him as it is." Nadine joked as she headed back down the driveway towards town.

"The Sheriff knows how to pick his battles.  You do too 'Dine" Peter observed. 

The conversation between them on the walk through town was pleasant.  Falling easily into the patten of when they'd first met.  They stopped at a café close to the Sheriff's Office. 

"You'll have to find a way to accept the reality of the current pack life Peter, you do know that?" Nadine gently asked.

"Yes.  I'll have to see what Derek and Cora think.  I'd like to get to know PJ, why is he called that?  It isn't becoming 'Dine, you know that?" Peter took a sip of his tea. There had to be a better nickname than a reference to sleepwear.

"Peter James Morrisson.  Officially after his father and grandfather but could easily have been because I like A.A.Milne. Not sure I really though about nicknames though," Nadine flippantly replied with a slight shiver. 

"Ah-ha, 'commonly known as Jim', do you think he'd accept a change in nickname?  Or has that ship sailed?" Peter smirked.

"Sailed out the harbour and shipwrecked somewhere in the Carribean I'm afraid.  I'd like you to know your son.  The Nomad's are great, but he'll need more than they can give as his wolf gets older." Nadine said as Stiles and her son made their way from the Sheriff's office towards them.

"Hej, Scott called so I'm returning the ruggrat and heading off.  You'll stay for dinner?  You to Peter?" Stiles said, drawing another chair to their table, sitting PJ on it and turning to leave.

"We'd love to Stiles.  We'll see you back at the house." Nadine answered as father and son sized each other up accross the table.

"My friend Young Bob works part time at a cemetery." PJ stated.

"I see.  So he knows how to bury bodies?" Peter replied.

"Exactly." PJ turned to his mother and began telling her all the things that he and Stiles had seen at the Sheriff's Office.

Nadine's eyes sparkled with mirth as she held Peter's gaze while listening to her son.  Peter thought that maybe, just maybe, he had earned a third chance at getting life right.


	5. ...There's more room in a broken heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say time heals all wounds and that is especially true for Peter Hale.

It is the rebuilding of the Hale house that finally heals and unites the McCall-Hale pack of Beacon Hills. 

Peter, Derek and Cora finally begin the arduous task of reconciliation.  It is an often times violent and painful process for the trio but in the end Derek and Cora forgive Peter for murdering Laura and Peter forgives Derek for being seduced by Kate Argent.  Once those wounds are properly dressed, they turn their attention and arguments to the house plans.  In the end they decide upon a simple four bedroom, two bathroom, open plan kitchen/living and office with a self-contained annex for when Nadine and PJ visit.  A wrap around porch completes the homestead and the grounds are landscaped. 

Peter decided against filling in the cellar where his family perished.  Instead, together with Alan Deaton and Stile's help, he turned it into the new Hale Vault and moved what was kept under the High School.  Then he, Nadine and the Yukimura's created a Japanese Garden where the old Hale house used to stand.  At its centre a small pergola hides the entrance to the cellar. 

The McCall pack work alongside the Hale's, Nadine, PJ and whichever of the Nomadic Wolves accompany them.  Creating the garden eases tension between Peter and Scott.  Derek and Stiles eventually work out an agreement whereby Scott and his pack claim the town of Beacon Hills as their territory while the Hale family the Preserve. Derek gives Scott the title to the loft building and agrees to fund refurbishment. 

He and Lydia argue over practicalities verses design but eventually Scott and friends have a livible space they can call their own and Stiles has his own library which he can begin to fill.  The division of territory and den's strengthens rather than weakens pack bonds between all wolves, humans and Banshee.

Alan Deaton continues to advise Scott and even becomes more forthcoming with information although it is Stiles that finds himself Emissary to the pack.  He welcomes the challenge and between himself, Peter and Lydia, there isn't a threat or potential threat they cannot defend.

Nadine and PJ spend their time between Beacon Hills and her hometown.  PJ spends the holidays with his father and step-sister and he and Malia become the bane of Peter's existance during that time.  PJ, more than anyone else helps Malia retain her humanity as she takes it upon herself to teach her step-brother all about being a wolf and surviving in the wild.

By the time graduation comes around the McCall-Hale pack is stable, strong and growing.  Their members are True Alpha Scott McCall, Second Derek Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Betas Peter and Cora Hale, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar, Banshee Lydia Martin, Kitsune Kira Yukimura.  The human members include Sheriff Mikel Stalinski, Melissa McCall, Danny Mahelani, Mr and Mrs Yukimura.   

Nadine Morrisson, PJ Morrisson and The Nomadic Wolves are allies and Issac Lahay and Jackson Whitmore affiliates.  Jackson and Issac keep in touch via Skype when overseas and the occassional visit back to Beacon Hills.  Chris returns to Beacon Hills and acts as their advisor where Hunters are concerned but doesn't wish to be pack. 

****************  *************  ****************

Peter James Morrisson-Hale celebrates his Junior High School graduation groomsman to his parents marriage.  He's as uncomfortable in his suit as his step-sister Malia is in her full length dress.  They suffer through it because neither has seen Nadine nor Peter look so relaxed and happy. They hold the ceremony in the Japanese Garden, surrounded by family, friends, pack and presided over by Sheriff Stilinski.  Peter takes Nadine as his lawful wedded wife and feels the ghosts of family passed give their blessing to the union in the gentle breeze that blows through the garden.   In that moment it seems fortune has come around again for the Hale family and Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter headings from chorus of Carly Simon song, Comin' Around Again.  
> A. A. Milne poem Disobedience reference

**Author's Note:**

> Not American so slang will be off, unless Australien but even then at least generation 'old'. Also completely made up politics, probably the most 'fiction' fiction written. Havent seen passed S3a. Pack Mum will eventually get a name. Not sure rest of pack get a look in. Yeah, that's about it. Enjoy 
> 
> This posted from mobile so if unreadable Sony Ericssons fault


End file.
